


I'm Attracted To You

by MajijoGangstas



Category: sakura/center
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Aquarium is always a successful hostess bar and sometimes, it's better to check out the tropes... that's what Manager Center wanna do, by checking Sakura's abilities.





	I'm Attracted To You

At Aquarium… >>>>>>>>> Manager Center or Manager Jurina if you prefer ;) …

Center : (talking to one of the hostesses) Yes, tell her that we recruit her ! Ok girls, remember that you can’t stay forever young so we need to give everything we have this way the next generation won’t have any big trouble to stay number 1. Thanks, you all worked hard today once again !

Sakura sitting with some of the girls, resting.

Girl : He asked me to stay with him tonight !!

Sakura : What did you tell him ??

Girl : Yes !!! It’s obvious. Her ex will be there too and another man so I guess it’s gonna be rock n roll. And another guest asked me too. I’ll be tiiiiiiireeeeeed aaaah !!!

Sakura : Don’t work too hard hahaha !!

Girl : What about you Sakura-san ?? Come with me it’ll be fun haha ! Seriously, you’re so pretty girl you can have all the men in Japan !

Sakura : So classic… Come on, don’t exaggerate ! I just snap my fingers and they’ll be in my bed too ?? Hahaha !!

Girl : Try try, girl !! You never know, miracles happen…

Sakura : Pff !! I’m not a magician and this kind of thing doesn’t exist… no, seriously… I’m not really looking for love actually.

Girl : Yeah yeah, you liar ! You’re looking for a girl, I know… there are plenty here… try with one of them !

Center : Sakura.

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Sorry to startle you like that, it’s just me.

Sakura : Center-san..!!

Center : (putting her hand on Sakura’s shoulder, smiling) Sakura-san… can you come with me for a sec ? You need to fill out some papers.

Sakura : Y-Yes ! Sure.

The 2 girls were leaving but actually everyone were grinning, aware of Center’s look when she was talking to Sakura. Nobody was naive !

In another part of the club….

Center : (sitting on a sofa) Wanna drink ?

Sakura : Since it’s water… (standing)

The 2 girls are drinking…

Center : Sakura… can you just dance sexy for me ?

Sakura : EH ????!!!! S..Sorry ???!!! Center-san..!! Why do you want me to do such a thing right now ??

Center : I need to check your dancing abilities. One of our guests said he saw you dancing and you were great… I just want to check it myself cause I’ll send you guests with who you can dance well. It’ll attract more and more customers…

Sakura : Ah… I see ! Ok…

Sakura starts dancing.

Center : Turn around and keep dancing.

Sakura : Yes !

Sakura doing, her back towards Center. Center staring at her, drinking her glass of water. Then, she decides to stand up and quietly, places herself behind Sakura, holding her by her hips. Sakura jumped, feeling uncomfortable, her heart pounding.

Center : (whispering) Don’t stop Sakura…. please…. continue….

Sakura : C..Center..!! Aahhh…. aaahhhh…!!

Center : (pressing Sakura against her) It’s exciting me…. you’re hot….

Sakura : (closing her eyes) Aaaahhhhh…!!! Aahhh…. oohhh…. Center…. no…!!

Center : I’m gonna work on you baby…. I’ll give what you need right now….

Sakura : Aahh…!!

Center kissing her shoulder and slowly putting 2 fingers inside her, starts fucking.

Center : I want you…. only you, Sakura….

Sakura : AAAHHHHH…!!!! Ooohhhh…. C..Center…!! Aaahhhh aaaahhhhh yes..!!!

Center : You’re so wet…. I love it…. mmm…. good girl….

Sakura : Center, I can’t..!! Aaaahhhhh…. please…!!! Not here…!!

Center : I don’t care baby…. I’ll make you scream louder…. come on…. give up…. (kissing Sakura)

Sakura : Hmmphh..!!

Center : I want to eat you alive, Sakura…. yes…. (fucking Sakura faster) you’re mine…. come, baby…!!

Sakura : Nooooooooo…!!! Centeeeeeer…. aaaahhhhh !!!! Nooooooooooooooooo oooooohhhhhhh….!!! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!

Center : You’re good…. mmm…. I love you…. I’ll fuck you forever…. everyday….

Sakura : Aaaaaahhhhhhh yeeesss…!!! Ooohhhh…!!!

Center : every night…. oohhh yes…. aaahhhh Sakuraaa….

Sakura : Please..!!! P..Please…!! AAAHHHH !!!!!

Center : I’m the only one who’ll fuck you…. I’m your unique manager…. mmm…. and…. you’re my unique hostess…. aaahhhh…!!

Sakura : Yeesss…!!! Ooohhhh yes…!!!

Center : You’re my favorite….

(The 2 girls are kissing)

Center, then, fucks Sakura on the sofa… (bye bye clothes !) Then it’s Sakura’s turn, fucking Center on a table, putting 3 fingers inside her… kissing…

Sakura : You won’t get away easily, honey…. mmm…. ooohhhh yes you like that, right…? It feels good…. right, Center…?

Center : Yeeeeessss Sakuraaaaa…!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhh oooooohhhhhhh !!!!!

Sakura : You know…. I was so jealous when Saionji touched you…. I was furious….

Center : Oooohhhhh…. ooooohhhhhh…!!! Aaaahhhhh S..Sa..ku..raa…!!

Sakura : I hated it…. I was waiting for you…. in my room…. oohhh…!! Honeyy…. You’re hard….

Sakura fucking Center against the wall.

Center : Aaahhhh aaaahhhhh oooooohhhhhhh !!! Yes…!!! Yes !!! Yeeeessss !!!! Aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!

Sakura licking Center’s pussy, sucking her boobs wildly.

Sakura : I want to be the only girl that you look at…. I want…. to be…. the only one…. who can make you scream…. cause…. you’re mine, honey….

Center : (closing her eyes) Oooohhhhh Sakuraaaaaaa !!!!!! Help…!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!! Damn…!!! This is so gooooood oooohhhhh…!!!!

Sakura : Why, Center…. why you fucked him…. mmm….

Center : I tested youuu….!!!! Ooh my.. Oooh my Gooood….

Sakura : Then I’m gonna test you too…. in your bed…. oohhh yes, Center…. more….!!

Center : Ooohhhh yess babyyy aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!

Sakura : Looks like the Manager is fucked up…. mmm interesting…. tell me, Manager…. what’s wrong…? Is it because of me…? Aww I think yes, it’s me…. I turn you on…. ooohhhh…!!! But you too, actually….

Center : Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!! Oooohhhhh !!!!! Fuck…!!!!

Sakura : I want you so bad, Center…. I want you…. everywhere…. mmm yeeesss….

Sakura kissing Center.

Center : Come, baby…. let’s end in my jacuzzi….

A few minutes later in Center’s jacuzzi… Sakura was on Center, they were kissing. (Mention Champagne again near them and rap music playing !)

Sakura : Aaaahhhhh Centeeerrrr….!!! So perfect aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!

Center : Hehehe… sweetie…. I don’t want to let you go…. you’re my prey…. (kissing Sakura everywhere, going down !)

Sakura : Ooooohhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssss Cennnnteeeeeeerrrr aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!

Center putting 2 fingers inside Sakura.

Center : Ooohhhh Sakuraaa….!!! Give it to me babyy….

Sakura : AAAAAAHHHHHHH…!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH CENTEEEEEEEEEEERRR !!!!!!! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! YEEESSS…!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!

Center : That’s it aaahhhh…. you’re so good…. I’m attracted to you oooohhhhh yeees, Sakuraaa…. mmm…. you’re mine baby….

Sakura : C..CENTER…!!! AAAHHHH…. AAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Center and her jacuzzi at Aquarium… it’s quite something.
> 
> It was Sakura and Center’s story. Thank you for reading, guys !


End file.
